Patch 7.00
* Freezing effect now applies to flying enemies * Fixed glitching of other players moving from left to right after dead if a directional key was held during time of death (bug fixed) * Bug fixed that allowed players to cancel attack frames by pressing down during attack animation (bug fixed) * Green mushrooms removed from forest area (confusing to players because they cannot be chopped) * Multi-attack incorrectly dealing the damage relative to the shield's power instead of the weapon's when used in PVP has been corrected (bug fixed) * Randomized PVP spawn points to prevent camping near portals and quick exits * Frozen enemies now have their walk animation stopped to make frozen effect appear more real * Fixed bug where players could still move and control their player while dead when using a controller (bug fixed) * Players can now block PMs from non-friends via the options menu * Pets can now dash when automatically and manually controlled * Spacebar presses are queued during rapid pressing of the spacebar, so missed attacks initiate after one is completed (makes attacks feel smoother/quicker) * Desync bug fixed where cowboys would incorrectly appear not shooting to others when spacebar was released then quickly pressed again while shooting * Fixed long running issue with hits not registering when you are facing away from large enemies (bug fixed) * Gravity has been reduced by 15% * Variable jump heights added. This means your jump height is now affected by the duration of your UP press, giving a more responsive feel to jumping * Optimized physics engine to use roughly 75% less processing power * Huge performance increase rendering grenade explosions. Approximately 8 times the amount of grenades can be generated before inducing lag * 6 new skills added as well as several minor and major tweaks to existing skills * Fixed bug that disabled controls when withdrawing a pet that was being manually controlled (bug fixed) * Changed started green areas and swamp forest area music * Friends menu incorrectly scrolling with 40 friends capacity when using mouse wheel (bug fixed) * Fixed right click mouse cursor sometimes showing up as a white box when hovering over other players (bug fixed) * Revamped pet AI so pets will appear to move smarter and less glitchy. Also fixed bug with pets attacking dead players in PVP * Pet basic attack has been changed to a new attack * 3 new hairstyles * 1 new payvault item (to change hair) * 1 new mission * 1 new cutscene * 5 new payvault accessories * Tree planting and seeds have been removed * Increased game dimensions by 100 pixels horizontally and 50 pixels vertically * Removed zoom options from the options menu * 50 to 70% increase in enemy lag performance (meaning roughly 50% more enemies can be rendered on screen before inducing lag) * Approximately a 35% increase in player rendering performance. This means about 30% more players can be rendered on a screen before inducing lag * Reduced chance of duplicate bullhorn messages showing up (bug fixed) * 4 new helmets * 4 new chest armor * 4 new leg armor * 4 new pet helmets * 1 new shield * 6 new weapons * 1 new enemy * 2 new areas * Patched ability to be revived, thus doing the walk when dead glitch by having a pet heal you after dying (bug fixed) * Modified/shortened time delay in between attacks * Guns have been rebalanced * Several anti-cheat implementations have been added, preventing health, MP, and a few other memory address edits